Behind Blue Eyes
by Braided Baka Girl
Summary: Someone thinks about their past, and the people they are separated from. Warnings: Angst.


'But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free'

"Behind Blue Eyes" – Limp Bizkit

* * *

Life never gives you an option, does it? I wish it would… 

Is life fair? Is death unfair? I don't know…

How long have I been here? Here, in this tiny little room. The seconds seem like minutes; the minutes, hours; the hours, days; the days…

Years…

One day, I will escape! I will be free! Then I will find my soul-twin…

Soul-twins… Always knowing what the other was doing, where they were, how they were feeling. That's what they always used to call us back then, back before…

…before you were taken away.

* * *

Mama and Tata, they loved us, didn't they? Even though we were not from her womb, Mama loved us, didn't she? Everything gets so fuzzy in here, a result of the drugs they continually inject into me. There are times, too many times, when I have trouble remembering your face, twin-mine. One more hole in my heart, one more… 

We were happy then, I remember that! Traveling with Mama and Tata all over the place, just us four... There were flowers too! They always smelled so nice, especially in spring. Tata used to joke about how beautiful we looked with the flowers in our hair, and if we were not careful a dragon would come and snatch us away so he could look at our beauty all day long. Then Mama used to smile and say that after one day the dragon would give us back because we would annoy him so.

But the dragon came, and he didn't give us back…

I still remember that night, the night when the men came. Tata was late home, and Mama was getting worried. She was so relieved when he came back, but then she got scared when she saw his expression. Tata told us to go and play inside the caravan; that he had to talk to Mama. We went inside, and you comforted me because I was scared.

* * *

You always did that. You always looked after me. Mama said it was because you were the dominant twin, and I think that was true. The thought that you would be happy to see me again is the only thing that has kept me from giving up and falling into despair in this place.

* * *

It was so quiet that night, as if the animals knew what was going to happen. Maybe that was their way of warning us. A warning I wish we had heard. The silence made it so we could hear the men shouting easily. The next thing we knew, the caravan was moving, and we could hear Mama saying that it was alright, and that we were going to a new place. A place where we could be safe… 

…but it didn't help us.

They were waiting for us on the path. A mob shouting and yelling, waving their torches and pitchforks, screaming for blood, blocked our way. The caravan suddenly stopped, and although we could still hear the shouting, we stayed inside, until we heard Mama's screams.

* * *

I can still hear them sometimes. Do you hear them as well?

* * *

That was the final straw. We ran to the door… 

…Only to enter Hell.

Mama was on the ground, a large man sitting on her and tearing at her clothes. Tata tried to help her, but they held him back and started kicking and hitting him. Then one man picked up one of the logs we used for firewood, and brought is sharply down on his head. There was a dull splash, and Tata went still. We screamed.

They heard us, and turn round to look at us. The looks in their eyes, it was a sickening mix of madness and lust.

I should know, I've seen it all too often in this place, from both the other inmates and a few of the guards.

Mama saw this as well, and yelled at us to run. We were scared and hesitated. The men came closer. Then Mama screamed and started to fight even harder against her attacker. She yelled once more for us to run…

…And so we ran.

Even then, that run seemed dream-like. Everything was going in slow motion, and it felt like we were flying. Now I know why that happened, but back then, it seemed magical. The cool air blowing at our face faces, a sharp contrast to the burning heat of the torches we left behind. After what seemed like hours, we stopped and fell to the ground, exhausted, with tears running down our faces.

Then the dragon found us… He came out of the darkness. He said that he had been looking for us, that were special, and that he would protect us. He told us of his missing children, one with raven black hair, the other snow white. And so we called him Father, and thought He would take us away from the pain…

…How wrong we were.

* * *

He took us far away from the paths we had tread during our childhood, over mountains and seas, to a new world called America. We were scared, there were so many people, and we could not understand what they were saying, but He was kind then, and took care of us. He taught us to use our gifts; presents of evolution He called them. He looked after us, fed us, and clothed us. Then it all went wrong. 

My powers started to be erratic. I wasn't allowed to go out in public because we couldn't let others know about our gifts, incase they got scared and tried to kill us, like the mob did back home. He became angry, full of hatred, full of fear. In the end, he brought me here to this place, to leave me.

I can still remember the day he brought me here. I remember the sterile smell, the whiteness of the corridors, and your cries of fear. You called my name, and struggled against Him as He held you tight, crying for me to come back. I remember the way your voice echoed along those corridors, as I struggled and cried for help to try to reach you, before they took me through the doors at the end of that long, cold, white corridor, and they slammed shut, blocking out all sound of you voice. Thus I entered a new Hell, one of padded cramped rooms, the screams and wails of the mad, and the cold metallic needles.

* * *

We were only kids then, and we were not strong enough to face the power of the storm, but soon we will be. Soon, I will be able to escape. It's only a matter of time before they make a mistake, and I will be free. I will find you, twin-mine, and they won't keep us apart. 

I swear, Wanda, that we will be together again, I promise.

* * *

A loud scream of rage and hatred echoed down the corridors of the mental institute, down to where a couple of guards warmed themselves in front of a small stove that someone had smuggled in. One, younger than his companion, his uniform still crisp and new, jumped at the inhuman howl. His companion just looked up and spoke. 

"I wondered when he would wake up."

"What do you mean?" asked the first guard.

"That's the Maximoff kid. Never spoken a word since they put him in that cell, but occasionally he starts screaming for no apparent reason."

"How long has he been here?"

"He came in when he was about ten, and has stayed here for about five years."

"Ten!? And he's been here for that long! Poor kid."

"Yep, they had to pry him away from his twin sister. Both of they were crying and reaching out for each other as they took him away. Anyway, what about those Yankees…"

* * *

Far away from the warm room, in a small, dark, and cold cell, the moon shone through the bars upon a silver haired form as he cried out his pain and anger. 

It's only a matter of time…

* * *

This idea came out of the blue one day, and has been bugging me ever since. I always like Pietro and Wanda fics, and this idea interested me. I may or may not continue this, depending on whether or not I can do this justice, but if I do, I think that it would not be just a switch in Wanda and Pietro. For one, I can see Pietro, for all his ego and confidence, not as the dominant twin, so if he was in Wanda's situation, I think he would hate Magneto, but not Wanda. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic. It was fun to write, and hopefully original and interesting to read.  
Braided Baka Girl.


End file.
